Somewhere across the border
by lindsiebee42
Summary: *USED TO BE 'WHAT SHE SHOULD HAVE PICKED UP ON' Caine can't comprehend why Diana would want to leave but knows one thing for sure, he has to get her back, someway, somehow.
1. What She Should Have Picked Up On

**Takes place after Plague, i recommend reading it after you read Plague...as usual i am not Michael Grant, and will never be, so this is based of his work yada yada...except i do have flashbacks from Diana in italics, those are parts of all of the books, those, on the other hand, are Michael Grants...(thanks for letting me use it) **

**This takes place when Sam, Diana, and everyone else is walking to the lake (in case you wanted to know). **

**Hope you like it! Here we go...**

Diana hated herself, hated her life (well, her new life) but most of all, she hated him. Caine. Maybe it was just the hope that he could change. Idiot. Maybe, just maybe, he waned to go to the island for her. For food, of course, but maybe he wanted to get away. Maybe he wanted to have a peaceful life on the island with Diana. Manipulation.

Or maybe he just wanted sex. Maybe he just wanted to use her and leave her feeling like shit. Like Brittany crawling up from her grave, covered in filth and the lies that her brother told her that the G_aiaphage_ is God.

Lies, it was all lies. Diana thought she manipulated people but nothing like this. He was suave, smooth, she thought he was awkward with girls but maybe it was just an act, and maybe she will always be the victim.

"It's my fault." Diana cursed to herself under her breath. Sam glanced at her and she tried to smile. Diana could feel all eyes on her. Glaring, drilling holes into her back, or stomach. Dekka's, Brianna's, all judging. _You're really pregnant? Whore. _

Diana Ladris. A manipulator. A bitch? Fine, she could deal with that. She wasn't a nice girl. A s_tatistic. _Sixteen and pregnant would make a great FAYZ addiction, except she was fifteen. She was old in the FAYZ. But a baby? Maybe she was the first of many. Was that who Diana Ladris turned out to be?

Goodbye Mother Mary, Hello Mother Diana.

Not a nice ring, but to top it off, Caine as a father? Diana wouldn't be surprised if this child was the devil.

Caine. Bastard. A manipulator. But she fell for it, and Diana had no blame for Caine that couldn't be blamed on herself too.

But Diana realized too late when this was coming. The very first day Caine had kissed her, he had threatened her afterwards. It had only been to make sure that Diana was on his side. Caine had power, and that was for sure, but to throw away the only person he had ever cared about? No, Caine only cares about himself, always will, and always had.

"'_I'm getting better at this' Caine said. 'I'm gaining control. Precision.'_

_ 'Goody for you'_

_ Caine's shoulders sagged. 'You know, you could occasionally show some support. You know how I feel about you. But all you ever do is bust me.'"_

Diana's eyes flared at the memory. How had he felt about her?

"'_Do you love me?' Diana asked._

_Caine's eyes widened. She could actually see him twitch. Like a startled animal. Like a rabbit who had just heard a fox._

_ 'It's a yes or no question,' Diana said acidly. 'But I'll accept a nod or a shake of the head or an incoherent grunt.'_

_ 'I…I don't know what you mean by that," Caine said lamely."_

Caine knew exactly what she meant; he had told he loved her plenty of times before. Well, only because he wanted something. Diana is noticing now how at the house, the island, he never wanted her, he just wanted her body.

"_He interrupted her with a rushed, lunging kiss._

'_What was that for?'_

'_It's the least you owe me, isn't it?' Caine said. He sounded childish, needy. _

_She said nothing. He was still dangerous. At this range he had the power to kill her with a thought._

_'So how about from now on you just do what I say?'_

_ 'You're threatening me?'_

_Caine nodded. 'Like you said, Diana, we didn't make the FAYZ, we just live here. Here in the FAYZ it's all about power. I have it. You don't."'_

Caine had used her from the very beginning. Kissing her. His first kiss, it made her feel like he actually cared about her. But it was a lie; he was threatening her, using her. He had the power to kill her but he needed her. For sex? Maybe. He needed someone by his side to push him through the rough spots. But when she needed him? He left her with a two-bar baby growing in her womb.

Not now. Not in the FAYZ. Not with someone like Caine as the father.

"'_I'm in love with you, Diana. You took care of me these last three months. I don't want you to be hurt.'_

_ 'Why are you threatening me?'_

_ 'Because I have plans. I have things I have to do. I need to know whose side you are on."'_

Caine had never wanted Diana, he wanted power. He had a plan and nothing could stop him from crossing the finish line. Once getting to that island his initial goal was don't be a virgin. Mission? How to get there? Doesn't matter. Getting pregnant was one thing, but just being a pawn? Diana should have seen it, all the signs were there. From the very first day of the FAYZ she was being used. Is it karma? For all the bad things Diana had done in the past?

People loathed Diana, but no one would try to bring this upon her.

Diana felt tears coming to her eyes so she quickly looked down so no one would see.

"You okay?" Sam noticed…crap. Diana vowed she would change and she was going to. Step one, stop hiding her feelings behind her strong face. A person is only as strong as their weakest emotions, and right now, Diana was tearing up at the seams.

"Yeah." Flat, plain, she couldn't talk or she would choke on her words. Even if this was Sam this time, she didn't want him to see her like this. No one has even seen Diana cry, not unless she was looking in a mirror.

"That is not the truth." Toto, sometimes the truth isn't what's best. Diana couldn't spit out the memories that were in her head. They were proof, proof that Caine has been using her this whole time. To think she actually might have started to like him.

_People don't change_ she reassured herself.

"Toto, please." It was Sam who, again, noticed Diana's pained face. He knew she was lying; Toto might just make her crack.

Dekka hated Diana, but hated Caine more. Caine and Drake were the ones who cemented her hands, not Diana, so she had at least some sympathy.

"Toto, let's go for a walk, okay?" Dekka was only doing this for Sam, after losing Astrid, him and Diana needed each other before they fell apart.

"That is not what you want to do." Toto confirmed.

"Yes it is! Move!"

"That is not the truth." Dekka probably regretted grabbing Toto's arm and pulling him out of ear shot but it was worth it for Sam. He had saved her life, got rid of the bugs.

Sam looked at Diana, she was beautiful. She had her figure back from that island. Her hair grew back. Her gums were a little puffy but they were getting better.

"So what's bothering you?" Sam knew the answers and saw the stunned expression on Diana's face, but considering how he felt, he knew that Diana wanted to get her emotions out too.

"What is bothering me?" Diana mocked. "Are you for real?" Sam could almost see the steam coming out of Diana's ears.

"In nine months, there's going to be a mini Caine running around, that's what's wrong. We are both horrible people, and it's a two-bar. What is the FAYZ going to come to? And speaking of the FAYZ, you never know what might happen, maybe the baby will come next month!" Diana was gasping for air by the end until the tears finally poured out of her usually strong, brilliant brown eyes.

"And it was all part of a plan!" Sam flinched at this as he offered a shoulder to wipe her tears. Diana noticed his expression and continued to explain.

"Not like that," She reassured him. "He was just using me. He wanted a girl, and I was the only one willing. I told him, me or the FAYZ and I thought he picked me, but he wanted both. My whole life in the FAYZ I was used, like a dirty tissue. Once he got what he wanted, he threw me away. He saved my life twice, and for this?"

"Diana," Sam's voice was calming; anyone could tell that he meant the words he was saying. "You are...one of the...smartest girls in the FAYZ, and if you couldn't see what Caine was doing, no one would." Diana saw Sam slowly drag out the word 'smartest'. It reminded him of Astrid. Both of their 'significant others' were on the wrong side of town, but maybe Sam and Diana are just on the wrong side? Sam misses Astrid, and he's just a little bit less screwed up than Diana.

"But there were signs, I reviewed every conversation in my head, I should have known, I should have never let him leave that island. I should have never let him save me."

"Diana Ladris! Every life is valid in the FAYZ, ask Edilio." Sam glanced over at the sick boy looking like a misfit riding atop Jack's shoulders. "He had to dig the graves, and I think this place we call 'home' just wouldn't be the same without a certain Diana Ladris." Diana smiled; maybe someone didn't think she was an 'insensitive rhymes with witch'.

"But…" For the first time in her life, Diana was at a loss for words.

"But I think you should stop blaming yourself." Sam's eyes were wide, like he was the only person in the world who actually cared about her. Same wiped the tears off Diana's face and she buried her head on his shoulder in a hug, something Caine never gave her.

"We're good together, huh?" Diana didn't think Sam meant it but it was pleasantly surprising to hear.

"But insignificantly enough we both have significant others."

"Caine?"

"And I know you still love Astrid." Sam sighed, he wasn't even going to try and deny it, plus Toto might still be in earshot.

"I should have picked up on the signs, but it's too late now."

"It's only the FAYZ" Sam smiled, that 'joke' was starting to get old.

"Yeah, so maybe it's time to start being Diana again, and if Caine payed attention to even five minutes of what we spent together, he should know he should watch his back."

"We don't want a war." Sam sighed, was this a bad idea?

"But Caine is Caine, and he gets what he wants, until he wants more. And Caine is the King, and Kings need everything." Sam knew Diana had some truth in that, he wished she didn't.

"Well, lets just get to the river, we have two bellies to feed there." Any other time Diana would start sobbing, but not now, not here. The past was the past and she shouldn't worry about it. She should have picked up on the pieces of the past, but she can't do anything about that now other than move foreword.

**I hoped you liked it, Diana is my favorite character and once i got to the part where Caine left in Plague, he went from my favorite character to someone i wanted to murder on the spot. Anyway, a couple of more notes, i used a quote from Easy A in here and lyrics from "The Worst Way to Retaliate" by My Favorite Highway.**

**Anyway, i hoped you enjoyed this little story, please review, it's what encourages me to write...anyway i will continue "when words escape us" but i am working on a couple of oneshots first because i have a few things that i feel needs to be written, too cliche? **

**So Review, please, i can't force you but i can highly encourage, good, bad, constructive criticism? **

**-Lindsey (^.^)**


	2. The Life On the Other Side

**Some people have been wanting me to continue and thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot. Since i am continuing, i needed to change the name. Also, in the last chapter i said i used lyrics from 'the worse way to retaliate' by my favorite highway when it was actually 'a day late' by Aberlin. I say you may now read and i hope you enjoy this story, (also sorry, i kind of forgot about 'when words escape us' and i promise i will continue, don't lose hope with me!)**

New place, new atmosphere, new life, but the same old FAYZ. Maybe Diana really could change here, but then again that's what she thought about the island and look where that got her.

"Okay." She breathed, Sam ran off to organize boathouses, settle Edilio, and find suitable homes for the rest of the kids that went Sam's way; the right way. She supposed that until the baby comes she won't get a boathouse, Diana frowned as she thought this because she can't manipulate her way into getting one this time.

"Changed" She whispered, she vowed to be a better person, if this child is Caine's then it would be evil enough, it would need a good influence like Diana. Diana stopped walking and thought about that for a minute…

_A good influence like Diana?_

Jeez, what was this world coming to? Split sides, each run by a super-powerful twin brother? This kind of stuff doesn't happen in real life! But neither does a mysterious dome run by a creature made of pure evil; some kind of alien virus trying to take over, but why here? Why now? But Diana should put those two questions on herself right now…why here? Why have this baby now?

"Diana?" Some seventh grade with the curliest blonde hair that Diana has ever seen stood in front of her, "Why aren't you in Perdido Beach with Caine?" Diana's dark eyes grew furious and her hands clamped. Fierce nails dug into the innocent girl's dress. Her curly blonde hair flailed not knowing what Diana would do to her. Diana snapped back to attention and released the girl's clothing. A prom dress actually, royal blue with sparkles that dragged on the ground; Diana assumed it was her sister's before the poof. Many young girls and boys wore their older siblings clothes, about half the young girls here wore some kind of fancy dress. Blue sparkles remained on the ground as the girl dashed away, tripping at least twice on her dress. Diana vowed to be a better person, and hurting innocent little girls just because they brought up Caine was not the right way to start.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that so many of you decided to stay my loyal subjects and not go with my idiot brother Sam." <em>Here we go again<em>, Quinn thought while watching Caine's speech. Sam, an idiot? Caine was the one who lost, twice, and had to run away to some far away island. But then again, Sam is the one who ran away in the hour of need. Quinn stood up to gather the rest of his fishermen to start fishing for the day, plus, there was no way he was going to sit and hear his ex-best friend being trashed right before his eyes. The only reason that most of these people were still here was because of Albert…and the fact that Caine got rid of most of the bugs. But so did Brianna, and she's over with Sam and Jack.

"Thank you, Quinn." _Here we go_, Quinn breathed in and displayed a very corny smile across his face; "Yes Caine?"

"King Caine to you." Caine drew an even bigger smile across his face. A head full of hot air most people would think.

"As I was saying, you guys are the brilliant, we are the ones with this fabulous fishing business, thank you Quinn for showing yourselves, I mean, what food do you think Sam has? I am taking this role as king to protect you guys!" Caine's enthusiasm had most people jumping from their seats; he really had a way with words. But this speech? It was nothing special.

"Yeah, real brilliant." Quinn muttered under his breath, but it was still loud enough for Caine to hear. With moving his hands Caine stopped Quinn in his tracks and put so much pressure on him that Quinn couldn't move. Most of the audience just thought that Caine was taking a dramatic pause. Caine gave Quinn a sly eye contact that told him to shut up.

"As I was saying," Caine regained his thoughts and was as enthusiastic and demanding as ever, "The FAYZ doesn't need a petty hero; it needs a king." The crowd burst into cheers but Quinn saw right through him, why didn't he go with Sam again? He would have had Edilio too, the old gang back together. Like it was at the start of the FAYZ, Quinn missed those days, but they are gone now; just like all the adults.

"So as my inauguration, I would like to say you will have a very successful life until the wall comes down; I will be your king, and ruling beside me will be your queen Diana." Caine looked behind him and saw no one but Penny with the occasional bug off in the distance. He saw some of his audience look around curiously.

"She is resting at the moment, but I welcome you all to our new kingdom, my new kingdom, and welcome to the new and improved FAYZ!" Caine abruptly turned around and power-walked towards the mayor's office. Quinn assumed that he was looking for Diana; Quinn wondered where she was too.

"Guys, we should start fishing." Quinn was worried, without Diana here; Caine is going to be a mess.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming with me" Lana grabbed Sanjit's hand as they took the trail back to Perdido beach. Sanjit blushed and looked back at Lana with his dark chocolate eyes.<p>

"No problem, wouldn't want you to get lonely," Sanjit glanced at Patrick knowing that Lana wouldn't be completely lonely, "It just seems like it would annoy you having to walk back and forth every day."

"Every day?" Lana laughed then met Sanjit's eyes, "No no no, only when someone gets me, someone being Taylor." Sanjit let out a brief laugh having nothing else to further the conversation.

"Yeah they just told me about Penny, I suppose I was too busy healing people who were attacked by the bugs."

"Yeah, what were those things anyway?"

"The…the darkness; the Gaiaphage trying to make a triumphant return." Lana pulled her hand away and brought them to her face while slowing her pace.

"The what?" Sanjit tried to pull her hands away but Lana sped up her face trying to keep out of view.

"And I wouldn't be all alone, I would have Patrick! Plus I like being alone sometimes; it gives me time to think. It also beats healing little scrapes and razor cuts of the kids around here."

"What?" Sanjit was now completely lost.

"Earlier, you said something about me not wanting to get lonely." Lana was talking quickly, like she was trying to get everything out in one breath. Sanjit took this as the time to shut up so they walked the rest of the way in silence.

"I just wouldn't want you so upset again." Sanjit whispered, hardly knowing if Lana could even hear him, "I heard about the previous months before I came. Is this Gaiaphage the same thing as the darkness I keep hearing of?" Lana froze again. Her face was a mixture of hurt, worried, and furious. If Sanjit hadn't known any better he would have thought time had stopped.

"I…I just didn't want it to get you again." Sanjit was searching for words inside his head to redeem himself.

"Get me?" Lana spat in his face. "Well, manipulate you, at least I could try and hep you out." Once seeing how angered Lana was Sanjit regretted ever asking.

"Leave."

"What?" Sanjit knew this was a touchy subject but Lana was never this emotional.

"I SAID LEAVE, ARE YOU DEAF?" Lana sped along the trail with Patrick racing behind her. Sanjit didn't know how to react. He had once heard people talking about Lana freaking out at Quinn, was this why?

* * *

><p>Brianna stopped running as she ended up on the docks of what used to be Perdido Beach. She didn't even want to know what Caine was going to start calling it from now on. Caine Land? Caine's<em> 'Cingdom'<em>? Maybe some other spunky alliteration. Stop, focus on the plan. The Breeze never failed anyone, especially when she stopped the bugs. Well, she couldn't take all the credit, but then again, she supposed Caine was taking all the credit too.

"Quinn!" Within the blink of an eye Brianna was standing next to him as he was loading his boat with fishing equipment.

"I guess I'm still not used to your speed, so why aren't you in Sam's territory?" Quinn was nervous, all these people with power were questioning him lately. Quinn wasn't good with power. The last time he had it he betrayed Sam and almost got all of them killed. The one thing he could do was fish and Perdido beach especially needed all the extra food they could get with Hunter gone.

"Why are you here?" Quinn thought she proposed a silly question, "To fish?"

"No," Brianna looked series, Quinn decided something must be up with Sam, "I, I mean why are you still here, I thought you hated Caine?"

"Who doesn't," Quinn let out a long sigh, they still had Albert, kind of, and Caine promised that he would leave Quinn alone to fish, "I mean, he said I can fish. That's all I want to do; it's all I'm good at!"

"Where do you think Sam moved to? It's a lake! You can fish all you want! We even have jars of Nutella, and Ramen! Think of all the food, how better life will be? Pasta and fish, it will be just like the old days, and I'm sure we can find a fedora for you somewhere in one of the boating houses. Sam was gathering old stuff before we left and he found an album from school. We saw everyone before all this happened, you were rather cute as a surfer dude-"Quinn was caught off-guard. An album of his old life? His old surfer-jock-hipster look that was only classified as Quinn: A fedora, high socks, and a complete surfer attitude. He and Sam were like their own classification at school. They were outcasts but yet they found each other. Sam was a hero – school bus Sam – just on a lesser level. He was a complete hero now and all Quinn did was fish. Quinn the fisherman. Quinn the surfer? Quinn wanted to ask Brianna about said album and if Sam had taken it but she was going on about Jack finding about a hundred computers and the heart attack he had when he found out they all worked.

"I'm sorry…" Quinn couldn't believe he was actually saying this, considering Sam actually wanted him back, "But it sounds like you have plenty of food there; we have nothing here now. Hunter is gone, bless his soul, and with Caine busy looking for Diana; he isn't worried about his "citizens" at the moment."

"Diana's with us." Brianna stated it like it was no big deal.

"She…what?"

"Yeah, pregnant too, well, I gotta go, so if-"Knowing that Brianna was going to dash out any moment he jumped at an idea that made Brianna jump herself, "Wait!" Brianna looked up curiously, "I want to give Sam a note." Quinn scribbled something down and watched Brianna disappear.

Diana pregnant? Quinn couldn't believe it but somehow it all made sense. He remembered the day we went up to their island perfectly. The beginning of the end. When Diana felt for his power she stopped, felt herself, then laid her hand on her stomach and her eyes went wide. She dashed out of the room and when it was time to leave she didn't say a word to Caine. But was that why she was mad? Unless he raped her, it was as much Diana's fault as Caine's. All Quinn knew was that this was going to be one hell of a baby. But Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by none other than Caine swaggering over towards Quinn.

"Speak of the devil, another distraction?" Quinn knew he shouldn't be joking with Caine because Caine could kill him with a thought.

"I'm not here to check up on you," Caine grumbled, he was obviously annoyed, "Have you seen Diana?" Quinn sighed; this was the moment of truth. Caine was belligerent and he would definantly want Quinn dead, but don't shoot the messenger.

"What?" Caine softened, he wanted to know what Quinn was hiding, he definatly knew how to get stuff out of people.

"There's something I need to tell you," Quinn was whispering now, not knowing how Caine would take this, "I just found out, Brianna came by, but Diana is…well,"

"Please don't say dead," Caine was practically begging by this point.

"She's gone. She went with Sam." Caine's eyes grew furious and threw Quinn into the water. "Woah, I'm just being the nice guy and giving you the message!" Caine became very emotional when it came to Diana so his eyes flared furiously in front of Caine.

"Why?" Caine demanded as giant waves were crashing behind Quinn as Caine made it harder for him to get out of the water. Kind of against Quinn's own will he stayed put.

"She-she," Quinn knew it wasn't the right time to announce that she was pregnant too.

"I know why," Caine was whispering, he finally lost all fury he once had. Quinn swore this guy was bipolar along with a sociopath. "She gave me a choice, an ultimatum. Her or the FAYZ, butbeing the over-achiever I am, I chose both. At the moment, I chose her. Diana was what I lusted for since I first saw her at Coates, and once Drake nearly killed her I knew that I needed to keep a close eye. A saved her life. Twice. I figured perhaps I did actually want her, but I kept a close eye on Perdido beach, Diana grew apprehensive, and when you came needing help it was the perfect excuse. I had her, got what I wanted out of it on the island instead of the dirty, distraught Coates academy. I came here, and I broke our promise. I went to the FAYZ after I got her. I got be king – I am king- but I didn't leave Diana in the dust. She was to be my Queen!" Caine looked as if he had no energy left.

"Write her a letter?" Quinn suggested, "Someone can bring it back to her, no one wants a war." Caine, believing that this was his only hope. When Lana arrived that night to heal Penny, Caine handed it to her to bring back.

"What's this?"

"Just bring it back." Caine turned and left needing to start his business as King. Diana was written clearly on it so Lana knew who to give it to. Quinn watched her open it as she headed back towards the lake. She looked like she had a rough day too.

_Dear Diana,_

_Hey has a nice ring, Dear Diana? Sorry, I just, this isn't me. Writing letters? (Actually Quinn suggested it King Caine sending letters abroad to his brother. The other ruler I suppose. I guess I'm just looking for words so, so I apologize. Diana, why aren't you here beside me? As my Queen? Isn't this what we planned. I know when you said I had to pick between the FAYZ and you, you didn't expect I would be King. Who would turn down being Queen? I saved your life, twice actually, so isn't it the least you owe me? You would have much more fun with me here then my silly little brother. I told you before I have changed. I know what you are trying to do and I agree; I have changed from someone who lost to someone who was triumphant, as King. If you don't answer this, I will be forced to come down and ask for an answer in person, but your precious little Sam wouldn't like that very much would he?_

_Write Back,_

_King Caine_

Lana was disgusted, was this his idea of a romantic letter? It was full threats and self-acknowledgement. Lana folded the letter back together curious as to how Diana would respond.

**Thank you for reading, please review also i hope you don't mind that i told most of this from Quinn's point of view because he's my favorite character. Yes i promise i will have more of Diana and Sam's POV in the next chapter. I just had to set up Caine's little town now. Please review!**

**-Lindsey (^.^)**


	3. Beginnings and Betrayals

**Sorry it took so long to upload. I'm starting school soon and as weird as that sounds I like writing during the school year way better than during the summer. I don't really know why...more inspiration maybe? But the whole first marking period band consumes my life...i can still write. So I'm eating up the time you could be reading now so enjoy! Please!**

Diana felt the soft skin beneath her hands. She was thin, dangerously thin, and all she could feel under on her stomach was her ribs trying to break through. She wasn't pregnant enough to start having a baby bump yet. Diana threw her hands down and closed her eyes. _I'm living a new life. This is a new me. I'm not snappy and sarcastic; I'm honored to be here with Sam. I have food, shelter, and well, some people here aren't judgmental. This kid will have a good life, with a good mother._ Her thoughts were broken when Lana approached her. Diana's eyes widened, she liked Lana. She didn't piss her off or complain to well…anyone about anything. She didn't take crap from anyone and no one took crap from her. She hates people just as much as Diana does. Lana smiled as she sat down next to Diana.

"Nice day out, huh?" Diana was skeptical but it was probably just to break the tension, "It's like this every day…" Diana retorted rolling her eyes. She slammed them shut and felt her face reddening. _Be a better person_ she reassured herself.

"Sorry." Diana glanced at Lana who seemed off in another land in her head. After yelling at Sanjit something was probably wrong. "So, why are you here?" Diana saw Lana's face flinch and search her mind for something to say.

"So did you think of any names for you, you know, the baby?" Lana spoke unsurely, deciding if this question wasn't stupid considering she just thought of it.

Diana was taken off guard, "No, not particularly. I still have nine months to think of it. I want her name to have some kind of meaning."

Lana was occasionally nodding, "Yeah completely. I've always liked the name Zelda; it means luck." Diana was trying to see what Lana was hiding. Then she noticed some kind of envelope in her trembling hand. "Yeah, me too." Diana answered taking her time while staring questionably at the envelope. "What's in your hand?" Lana jumped to her feet, startled, sending dirt and grass all over Diana.

"A message from Caine." Lana tossed it in her lap and walked away without looking back. It was out of character. Lana was strong, not nervous of anything, especially Diana. Diana's hand grabbed the end of the note and ripped it open to read. She was disgusted. Her hands started tingling and she felt like she wanted to throw up at what Caine thought "changing" meant. Come back? To Caine? If Diana were to go back she would want a real man. Diana's brown eyes clutched shut as her hands grabbed a handful of grass trying to relieve her anger.

* * *

><p>Astrid pulled her face off of her tear strained pillow. It's been two weeks and she hardly moved off of this disgusting little dump that she called a room. Unfortunately the matched how she felt exactly.<em> I don't deserve better. I deserve worse. I don't even deserve a room. I killed Pete. All of this…for nothing<em>. Her thoughts were lost. Astrid was drained, empty. There was nothing left for her. She heard rumors that Sam was off on some faraway land in the FAYZ. She must be left with Caine._ Joy._ And why shouldn't Astrid deserve this? Maybe a trip to an exotic island changed him? But not if he thought he killed the bugs -_ I killed the bugs. No…I killed Pete_. She looked at the opened door of her room, trying to take her mind off all of this, and saw a small bowl of cabbage soup and a glass of water.

_ I figured you would wake up at some point. It's been 2 weeks. People think something happened. You looked out for me in high school; I look out for you _

_ now._

_ -Orc_

Astrid's cheeks turned upward for the first time in weeks. Since losing Little Pete. How could she? He was her brother. He was the only thing that Astrid had cared about since the FAYZ began. Since forever actually. There was always Sam too, but they were just different people by now. How could she be so stupid to think that getting rid of Pete would stop the Gaiaphage. It helped him if anything. Astrid was the devils servant. She got rid of the only thing stopping the Gaiaphage.

"Why was I such an idiot!" Astrid screamed throwing her pillow across the room almost knocking over her soup. _Orc still cares about me…until he finds out._ Now the Gaiaphage can take over…and if it's the end of the world. Astrid scanned the room until her eyes landed on a pack of condoms that were lying in an open drawer of the house._ I might as well start living life. Sam will be happy then we will die_. Astrid knew she was being morbid, but she hit rock bottom. The room started spinning and colors were being blended together. Astrid hadn't eaten real food in a week. She shoved the pack of condoms in her pocket lunged towards the cabbage soup like it was a drug.

* * *

><p>Diana's hands wriggled out of the grass dropping the letter when Sam crept up behind her.<p>

"What's that? Probably something embarrassing, a secret_ luuuuuv_ letter?" Sam sing-songed and sat next to Diana. She scrambled to hide the letter and put back on her assuring dominant face.

"Why would you think that? Jealous?" Diana had the conversation in her own hands again. "No it's just…Lana dropped it off, it's nothing."

"If it's nothing why did Lana run off so frantically and why do I feel bad for grass?" Sam cocked his eyebrows like he made some type of brilliant point.

"What?"

"I just meant…because you were pulling out all the grass….because that letter pissed you off? Or? –" Diana cut Sam off by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Sam stop. I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about." Sam's smile meant that he believed her. The smile spread across his whole face, not just his mouth. It proved it wasn't a fake petty smile. _Perfect_. Diana thought to herself. _I am cool and controlled. Nothing to worry about. I'm changed but can't I still have part of the old Diana?_ But the thought came to early.

"THAT IS NOT THE TRUTH!"

"TOTO!" Dekka screamed running after him, pure rage in her eyes. "Sam, I can't take it anymore, I can't keep him my life it's just!" Dekka threw up her hands and with it two trees were floating above their heads with chunks of dirt floating around them, in zero gravity.

"Dekka, what happened?" Sam was frantic and made sure the trees fell far away from the group.

"Brianna. She's gone. Not even Jack can find her."

"She's Brianna. Sh-she does her own thing. She has to be safe. It-it can't be because of you."

"You don't believe that." Toto butted in.

"TOTO!" Dekka thrust her hands out and Toto flew up in the sky. Sam lunged to grab Dekka's hands to calm her while Diana caught Toto in her arms.

"I was just telling the truth, why is she so mad?" Toto had the look of an innocent little boy. But that was simply what he was. He didn't understand, he was only using his powers. He must have been a little crazy too, being locked up by himself for nine months and even longer being tested. Then again, no one was sane in this hell-hole.

"Toto, sometimes what we need isn't the truth." Diana turned and watched how perfectly Sam was handling Dekka's situation. Any situation, "We need a miracle." Sam caught Diana staring and gave a faint smile. "We need to find her D'. Can you watch Toto? We'll be back," Sam ran over to Diana and squeezed her hand, "Promise." Color flushed to Diana's cheeks. She hasn't been with someone who was actually charming before. Should she tell Sam about the letter? Before Caine acts upon his words? No…he wouldn't do that. Deep down he's a coward. Being with Sam, even for just two weeks, taught Diana something. She didn't need Caine, right?

**So i already started writing the next chapter, i try to have it up sooner than this one and i hope you all like it. Please review, it encourages me to write. And thank you everyone who review, alerted, or favorite-ed this story; it's the most I've ever gotten. And if you would like to add anything to this story, feel free to give suggestions!**

** Until next time - Lindsey (^.^)**


	4. An Escape But Not an Exit

**It's actually been years since I've updated and I'm very sorry. Recently I've had a bunch of reviews which have encouraged me to continue writing so I'm going to include a couple more chapters so there will be more...and I promise it won't take me as long to upload. Enjoy!**

Brianna stopped running and breathed in smelling the sea-salt and fresh air around her. She needed to think. To breathe. What had just happened? Brianna sat down, with her head between her knees and tried to recall what events went on before she left. Within a second she ran off. She probably circled the FAYZ multiple times but ended up on the far side of the ocean. The one opposite of both towns. The place that it would take days for anyone to actually have the energy to go out and find.

_"Brianna, you can't avoid me forever!" Dekka wailed finally confronting The Breeze after two weeks of silence._

_"Says you! We have nothing to talk about." Brianna breathed in quickly looking for words to say. Dekka was right; she couldn't avoid her forever, "I-I have to find Jack" Before Dekka could say anything Brianna was a blur. Before Brianna could notice where she was running, she was floating in zero gravity. "put me down, I mean it!"_

_"Bri, I just wanted to clear the air."_

_"Brianna…" Brianna didn't want Dekka calling her any sort of nicknames. She thought Dekka was her friend, not some…Brianna didn't even know what she thought of Dekka now. _

_"I thought I was going to die! I just wanted you to know the truth!" Dekka's eyes were getting puffy like she would break down crying if Brianna rejected her. It was the first sign of weakness that Dekka has shown since anyone could even remember._

_"The truth?" Brianna scoffed, "about what? You being some dyke?" Brianna landed hard on the ground._

_"I thought at least you would be supportive."_

_"I thought you would know I'm not a lesbian! I have a boyfriend, Jack, how do you think he would feel right now?" Brianna was fuming now, how could she ever look at Dekka again? They were best friends, but it's never going to be the same now._

_"I can't help who I like. Just look at yourself, Breeze, you're incredible. You're confident, and I find that very-" Dekka stopped and lunged for Brianna for a kiss. Dekka couldn't help it. This would either force Brianna to hate her even more or draw her in closer. But Dekka couldn't handle her emotions anymore. She was done playing the tough girl; Brianna needed to know. When Dekka opened her eyes, Brianna was gone._

Brianna cursed and lifted her head up, "Why did I have to like it?" Brianna ran full speed into the water and once her force-created waves settled, she treaded in the unnaturally calm water.

"I'm not a lesbian! Why do I feel this way?" Brianna hated herself for actually liking the kiss. Dekka was her best friend, not her love interest. She liked Jack, he was dorky but lovable. His face always slightly reddened when Brianna would get lost during his computer talk. Jack was embarrassed so easily.

"See!" Brianna was trying to prove to herself, "I know so much about Jack! Why can't this just be easy?" Brianna swept her hands through her wet hair and laced them behind her head while trying to float on her back. She needed time to think. Dekka was her best friend, why did she have to be this way. She knew Dekka was a lesbian but why did she want to be a lesbian with Brianna. Time, that's what Brianna needed.

* * *

><p>Astrid stumbled out of her house in her old, wrinkled clothes. The odd thing was, she didn't care how messy she looked. Losing Pete changed Astrid completely. She wasn't the stuck-up goody-goody anymore, or at least she didn't want to be. She wanted to find Sam, it was her initial goal. She closed her eyes trying to think of where she would be. But she saw a light, kind of like a patroness. It formed into a boy then back into a mist, so bright that it kind of hurt to look at. Astrid was intrigued so it took all of her will-power to keep her eyes shut. Where was this coming from?<p>

"Hello…" She whispered hoping that the words would transfer to the being in her head. The mist rushed all around her and knocked her to her feet sending a rush of cold air up her spine. Suddenly she knew who, "Petey?" She screamed, "You're alive!" Astrid jumped up to chase him but slammed into a wall. Her body crashed into the side of her room as her eyes opened.

"Petey…" She whispered not knowing if it was real of not. But she could feel him. The mist of his body wrapped around her, and their minds connected. That feeling wasn't something that Astrid could just make up. Hoping the vision would come back Astrid slammed her eyes shut again.

"Petey, come on. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'M SORRY!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs but it was no use. All she saw was darkness. She saw what she felt inside of her soul. She breathed in deeply and walked out of the cottage, leaving the door open behind her. She turned around and stared at the house.

"It's been a long couple of weeks but I'm not coming back. I have a mission. I will win Sam back and I will give him what he wants. It's not like we're getting out of here, I might as well make someone happy." She turned around and ran, feeling exhilarated for the first time in weeks. The wind slapped her hair across and face and Astrid closed her eyes taking in the moment, trying to feel Pete again. She opened her eyes wide when she ran into no other than Caine Soren. Surprisingly, he didn't yell at her. He just stared. In awe, maybe excited. For her? Astrid was disgusted; Caine was a pig.

"Do you have a response? Is she coming back?" Caine grabbed Astrid by her shoulders and looked excitedly into her eyes. Deep inside Caine really was a puppy. Astrid saw right through him the first day he came into town. She saw through his façade then but now was real. Caine had a weakness and whatever this was was tearing him apart.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid broke free feeling a little creeped out in Caine's presence.

Caine's expression sank to a pained scowl, "You didn't come from Sam? Diana didn't…"

Astrid's eyes lit up when she heard Sam's name, she didn't even care about the rest of Caine's sentence.

"Where did Sam go?" Astrid grabbed Caine's arm in retaliation. Astrid could tell how much whatever happened with Diana really bother Caine because he didn't even try to use his power to stop her.

"The lake…with Diana" Caine's head dropped lower as if losing hope. Since Astrid was in a state worse than Caine's he wasn't worried about looking weak in front of her.

"Great!" Astrid yelled running off until every bone in her body froze. "As if you could leave a king without bowing-" Caine was going to say more but he noticed something lying on the ground that must have flew out of Astrid's pocket when he abruptly stopped her.

"Condoms Astrid? Really? The virgin queen is going to try and sleep with her pretty little surfer now is she? That's so cute!" Caine scoffed laughing at Astrid as he eased the tension on her.

"At least Sam will get his Queen, where's yours?" Astrid slyly replied when she found the strength to move her jaw.

"With Sam." Caine said smiling at the pained look in Astrid's face. Betrayed even. "As if a girl like Diana would even settle for your leftovers," Caine laughed, turning around but not letting go of Astrid with his telekinesis. "It does, however, give me an idea…BUG" Caine screamed as a hesitant boy appeared next to him with a loyal look in his eyes.

"Tie up the not so innocent virgin queen here until Sam returns. And go tell him that we have his precious Astrid that he can have back when Diana comes to her senses." Caine smiled, content with his plan.

"She won't come back if she sees you haven't changed!" Astrid shut up when Caine silenced her by shutting her jaw. She was so not ready to play the damsel in distress again with Sam like when he saved her Drake long ago.

* * *

><p>Lana felt a cold hand grab her arm and jumped into the air. Patrick spun around and started licking the face of whoever the approacher was. Diana Ladris was standing before her with a concerned look on her face. In the past week Diana and she have seemed to be talking a lot. They weren't exactly friends but they were probably the closest people to each other at the moment. They could share each other's pain to some extent and knew each other's personalities. They weren't friends but they had some type of connection.<p>

"Can I help you?" Lana knew it sounded rude but she didn't mean for it to. She was stressed, between Sanjit questioning her about the Gaiaphage and the threat of Caine coming to attack; Lana had a lot on her plate.

"Should I write a note back?" Diana's eyes were worried. Lana noticed that Diana only truly opened up to her. She would question her actions and break the strong face that Diana put up for everyone else. Lana thought about it; Caine wouldn't think twice about bringing an army down to capture Diana.

Lana took in a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to decide what was best. "Just tell him what's going on. You don't have to like it and the message doesn't have to be long. Just…we don't want him coming back."

Diana gave her a sheepish smile and handed her a piece of paper, "That's what I thought, would you mind if you go back there for anything?" Lana nodded in agreement and looked down at the paper that only had two words – I'm Pregnant.

Before Lana turned away Diana caught her off-guard with the question everyone was too terrified to ask, "So what happened with Sanjit?" Lana's face started draining all of its color and her eyes grew wide so Diana backed off, "Sorry I mean…you seemed upset. I vowed that I would be a better person; I thought that I could help."

Lana needed to get away. She started walking backward in the other direction, "I can't talk about it," she whispered not taking her eyes off the ground, "I'll deliver the letter myself!" Lana turned and started running; she needed to her away and once and for all get rid of the demon that lived inside of her.

* * *

><p>Diana didn't move. She couldn't believe that Lana was acting this way. She built up all of her emotion and freaked out whenever anyone tried to understand. Then again, Diana never let anyone in but she would hide her emotions pretty well. "You're just a coward!" Diana screamed after her remembering a similar encounter with Caine. She didn't care though, she couldn't control herself, "You go around acting all tough when you're just a pathetic little kid who's hiding her feelings!"<p>

Lana stopped running and turned around halfway between fury and tears.

"It's not too late to walk away." Diana whispered, cringing at the last time she said those words. Lana didn't say anything. She just looked up with a pitiful look in her eyes and ran away from both town and the lake with Patrick following behind her.

**Thank you for reading! As always please review! **

** - Lindsey (^.^)**


End file.
